Anthology of Broppy
by SodaFiz
Summary: Through the times and trials, the bad and the good, two Trolls have countless tales to tell about their love. (A collection of Broppy one shots ranging from drabbles to AUs and more!)
1. When Did You Fall for Me?

**A/N: I'm starting a series of Broppy one shots because I can never get enough of these two. They'll range from anything happy, fluffy, angsty, to AUs and more!**

 **For those who are still waiting on chapter 11 of Beautiful Thing, it WILL be coming out soon! I'm so sorry for the month and a half delay. I got a bad case of writer's block and I started classes again, so it's been hard for me to get to work on chapter 11. I will NOT abandon Beautiful Thing though, so don't worry!**

 **In the meantime, I will place any miscellaneous Broppy snippets and drabbles I write here. Feel free to make suggestions if you like, but please keep them family appropriate and Broppy only.**

 **Thanks! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **#1: When Did You Fall for Me?**

 _ **Summary: There's always a point when a couple realizes they're falling for each other, so when was it that Branch and Poppy began to realize there was something between them that wasn't there before?**_

"When did you begin to fall for me?"

The question made Branch pause. He snapped his eyes from the beautiful glowing stars in the sky to stare at his girlfriend's beautiful face. His bottom lip dropped ever so slightly and a surprised but flustered look took ahold of his face. "Uh... what?"

They were in a field sitting quietly among the grass. It was the middle of summer and the night was clear and dark, perfect for stargazing. A breeze blew about them gently, but it was a particularly warm night and gave them no uncomfortable chills.

Poppy was staring at her love intently, causing his breath to hitch as he stared at the beautiful girl he still couldn't believe was his.

"What?" he uttered not so intelligently again.

She let out a giggle and repeated her question. "Oh, you know, I think everyone at some point realizes that they're falling in love with the one they're meant to be with. So I'm curious, when did you fall for me?"

"When did _you_ fall for _me?_ " Branch wondered back.

The Troll queen made a face. "You first, and then I'll tell you when I fell for you."

With a confused smile and a roll of his eyes, Branch nodded. "Alright then, let me think."

* * *

 _Many years earlier..._

Shunned, gray, small and helpless, that's how young Branch felt. He had been on his own for a few years now, but the unfortunate memory of his grandmother still burning in his mind like it had happened yesterday. Days and sometimes nights he would spend watching the other Trolls from afar, particularly the young ones. He should be playing amongst the other Trollings his age laughing, singing, and playing tag, but he couldn't bring himself to join them.

Besides, it wasn't like they ever included him. They might be nice to his face, but he heard the whispers, the things they said behind his back. His ears almost never missed a thing, as droopy and sad looking as they were.

Only twelve years old now, Branch was wise beyond his years. He had started constructing a small underground room sometime back, and if all went well he would soon have a whole survival bunker built in just a a few years. Being on his own trained him to plan, to be organized and smart with his time. Other kids his age were off in school or hanging out learning musical skills and pulling pranks on each other, but Branch was off preparing for any upcoming invasions should they arise.

At first Princess Poppy was nothing more than another young girl to him, another figure in the crowd. Royalty perhaps, but she atill didn't mean much to him.

She didn't mean that much to him, that is, until as the toddler grew older she took an uncanny interest in him. At only seven years old she peppered him with questions.

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Why are you so gray?"_

 _"Were you born that way?"_

 _"What happened to your family?"_

And then the invitations started. It was no secret that the princess developed a love for scrapbooking and used every opportunity to invite her fellow Trolls to parties, Branch included.

Week after week, month after month, year after year there would be a new invitation at his door. Sometimes she would deliver it in person if she managed to get the chance.

At first Branch tossed them aside with the intent to burn them later. "I don't need them and they only take up space," he told himself firmly.

So why did he keep collecting them? He had even made a cabinet in the dirt walls or his bunker just for the invitations. He refused the invitations of course, but kept them all.

It was some year during his teens he realized something peculiar: Poppy was the only Troll who consistently went out of her way to invite and include him in celebrations no matter how much she knew he would refuse.

"Oh, come oh, Branch! Just this once?" she pleaded a few years after she had first begun to pester him constantly.

He shot her a glare. "When are you going to get it through your little pink head? I've said it a million times: no, no, and NO!"

And adorable frown graced her features. She jutted out her bottom lip in a pout, an expression Branch had become very familiar with as their encounters had become more frequent in the last few years. "Why not?" she demanded.

"Because I don't want to!" He gave her his most powerful scowl, placing one hand on his hips to emphasize his seriousness of the subject.

Poppy's response was to glare at him and place both her own hands on her hips. "You know, Branch," she began. "I don't know what happened that made you this way, but one day I'll find out. I'll find out and I'll find a way to make you happy, I swear it!"

A loud scoff escaping his lips, Branch turned with a laugh and stalked off. "Yeah right!" he called back.

But that night, something lingered in his mind.

 _"I'll find a way to make you happy, I swear it!"_ The phrase would not leave his brain. As he sorted through the supplies in his bunker, Branch found his thoughts drifting toward the pretty pink princess.

For years now she had pestered him, constantly invited him to join her and her friends. She offered him kind words and tried her best to engage him in a friendly conversation no matter how much he had shut her down. He pushed her away countless times, yet she bounced right back to him like a magnet, an obnoxious pink little magnet.

She was just like any other Troll. She sang, she danced, she smiled constantly, she hugged everyone in sight. She was so oblivious to the dark world outside Troll Village. She was nothing more than a naive little princess who still believed in tales like Santa and the Easter Bunny.

Yet she had just promised to make him happy. As unlikely as that was... something lurched in Branch's stomach at remembering those words. His face was unusually warm and his heart beat began to beat a little bit faster than usual.

She means nothing to me, his head would tell him over and over.

Yet his heart disagreed, and it only grew worse as the years went on and she continued to find the key to his heart. She had become the subject of many poems he wrote to pass the time, but he would sooner chop off his own hair than admit that to anyone.

Some years layer when they went on the journey to save the Snack Pack, Branch knew he was gaining feelings for her, but there was a difference between the now and the back then: he _let_ himself fall for her this time.

 _"Solid burn returned,"_ she told him as she headed out the door to rescue her friends.

Branch was taken aback, his eye wide with shock. For once he could not think of a comeback, and all he could do was stare and watch her go with that smug little smirk on her lips. _Perhaps she wasn't so naive after all._

After that infernal Hug Time, Branch managed to find a temporarily quiet spot and bury his face in his hands.

She was making him feel things stronger than ever. He suddenly wanted to help her, to protect her, to hug her and be with her.

That was one of the times he realized he loved her, and from then everything went downhill.

* * *

 _Some years later..._

Poppy had been pestering Branch for years, but she hardly thought of him as anything more than a friend. He intrigued her. He was different and mysterius, and she was determined to break through his shell one day, but she had never expected to fall for him.

Throughout her childhood and teen years she did her best to get him to open up, but to no avail. He managed to evade her. Still, someday she would get him to open up. She promised it.

Her promise came true when they met Bridget. Who knew the one thing Branch hated would indirectly get him to open up about his past and feelings? He had an outburst, yelling something about his grandma, singing, and death.

When she gave him that hug, she could have sworn he had just been about to hug back before her friends crowded them. It didn't matter though. He had spilled the beans and all she had for him was care and compassion. She had made a crack in that hard metaphorical wall of his.

It was when she and his were atop a Bergen's head that she realized there was more to her feelings for him than just kindness and compassion.

In a moment of tension Branch had quietly blurted out a beautiful string of words.

 _"Your eyes... they're like two pools so deep I fear that if I dive in, I might never come up for air. And your smile... the sun itself turns jealous and refuses to come out from behind the clouds, knowing it cannot shine half as bright…"_

His whole demeanor changed with just one poem, a poem Poppy had never heard before, but it was beautiful. Branch's worry lines disappeared as a small smile adorned his face, something she rarely saw on him but quickly decided looked good on him. Slowly he turned to her.

"I kinda do have a nice smile, don't I?"

"Yes, you do." It had been Gristle he responded to, but Poppy he was speaking to. He looked her in the eyes, and for once Poppy saw a genuine, positive expression on his face. It wasn't grumpy. It wasn't snarky. It was... something; something beautiful and comforting she had never seen him show before.

Something lurched in Poppy's stomach, sending butterflies fluttering through her insides and her heart on a treadmill.

There was more to Branch than meets the eye. Inside she glimpsed a hidden sweetheart, and it made her even more determined to learn about him.

Something stuck with her and a fluttery feeling like a butterfly in her stomach erupted whenever she looked at him.

She had begun to fall for Branch, and it all went downhill from there.

* * *

 _Present day..._

"Who knew you were such a sweetheart," Poppy finished gently, taking his hand in hers.

A dark shade of blue erupted on Branch's cheeks. Bashfully he glanced away, squeezing her hand with a small smile. "I... I don't know what to say," he murmured.

Poppy let out a giggle. Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around him and tackled him in a hug.

"Oof!" He fell backward onto the grass, his head facing the sky.

Poppy hovered above him, her face soon blocking Branch's view of the sparkling stars above. She leaned halfway on him, her legs curled on the ground beside him.

He raised a brow. "What was that for?" he inquired, gently placing his hand over one of her own that was leaning on his chest.

Leaning down, she captured his lips with her own. "I love you," she whispered, her breath mingling with his own when she drew back a few centimeters.

Letting out a chuckle, Branch smiled. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" Slipping a hand behind her head, he pulled her gently back into another kiss before pulling back to murmur, "I love you, too."

They laid next to each other that night, holding hands and gazing at the stars. Every once in awhile Branch couldn't help but sneak a look at the girl beside him whose eyes were planted intently on the glowing dots above them.

They were together. Everything was right. Life was cupcakes and rainbows after all.


	2. A Weird Nightmare

**A/N: This is short... REALLY short... and very sweet. I really wanted to add more to this anthology and while I'm not sure this is my best work ever, it was fun and cute to write.**

 **By the way, I'm still open to any Broppy one shot situations should people have any. Just comment and let me know what you what to see :)**

 **Oh, and thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed the first one shot :D It means so much to me and there will definitely be more where it came from!**

* * *

 **#2: A Strange Nightmare**

 ** _Description: Poppy awakens to a strange nightmare. Branch, of course, is there to comfort her._  
**

Shooting upward, Poppy panted heavily as her eyes glanced wildly around the the room. Beads of perspiration gathered on her forehead as her heart thumped in her chest. The sheets lightly clung to her sweaty limbs as the horrors of a previous sleep circled inside her mind.

The room was dark and still. A soft breeze blew her pod ever so gently back in forth, not dangerously but enough to be noticeable. Glancing sideways, Poppy immediately caught sight of her handsome husband Branch, who was snoring peacefully beside her. With a soft sigh the queen relaxed.

It was just a nightmare. It hadn't been real. Everything was alright.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

Still, with the horrors of a nightmare still fresh in her mind, she was now wide awake and not too keen on falling asleep. Gently slipping her feet over the edge of the bed, she left Branch to sleep and quietly hopped onto the floor. Adorned in her simple blue nightgown, she padded silently over to the pod door, pushed it open, and slipped outside.

The night air was cool but not cold, unmistakably a summer one. The breeze was pleasant and caressed her face with its gentle airy fingers. The sky sat cloudless with the moon and stars showing off their pale blue auras, smiling down at her from their dark blue bed above.

Poppy stepped out onto a large tree limb stationed right next to her and her husband's pod. It was the path leading into their pod, but it also served as a good porch with enough room to walk around on. She settled herself onto her knees against the limb and gazed up into the sky. Crickets chirped all around her in their hidden places.

When they first married and moved in together, Branch had suggested building a bunker at the foot of the tree.

 _"It would be much safer for a king and queen to live on... as well as any possible Trollings," he added with a blush._

 _The queen laughed and replied with, "Branch, I'm not raising any future kids we have underground. Knowing you you'll keep them underground all day until they turn pale from sun deprivation!"_

 _He gave her a frown. "Sun deprivation? I don't think that's even a thing!"_

In the end they settled into their pod and although Branch was rather hesitant, he eventually agreed and, though he would never admit it, actually didn't mind it. Though he claimed it was unsafe, Poppy could tell he was joking. She had learned to read him well despite his still reserved nature. The queen let out a small short sigh of content.

"Poppy?" Her thoughts were interrupted by her husband's voice directly behind her. Turning around, she found him peeking curiously out of the pod door.

"Oh hey, just getting some fresh night air!" she called lowly, hoping not to awaken any of their sleeping neighbors.

Branch slipped into the cool night air and trodden over to her. Kneeling down, his arms brushed hers as he settled himself beside her while giving her an inquisitive expression.

"Night air?" His words didn't sound the least bit convinced, and Poppy knew there was no point in trying to conceal her predicament. He could read her like a book. "What's wrong?" he pressed.

"I guess you could say I had a bad dream." Her eyes were half-lidded and gazing at the ground below them now. She wasn't quite upset but not really joyful either.

Branch on the other hand looked very worried. "Like a nightmare?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

A smile touched her lips at his gesture of comfort. "Yeah," she answer. "Well, it didn't start out as one. It started out as more of just a very unsettling dream, but then it got worse." A small shudder passed through her as she murmured the last few words.

Gathering her in his arms, Branch pressed his lips to her forehead before pulling her to his side so they were cheek-to-cheek in a hug, now both looking down at the Bergen Town below them. "What happened?" he murmured.

"Well, it was weird. In my dream I was married to Creek, but I remembered being married to you. Like... like it had happened, but I was transported to a parallel universe or something afterward."

At the mention of Creek's name, Branch shifted ever is slightly and his hold on her tightened just a smidge.

"Anyway, I kept trying to find you and I was asking around, but everyone else was like, _'Who's Branch?'_ and I kept telling them he was my husband, but they'd all laugh and say, _'You silly, Creek is your husband!'_ "

She paused. Branch drew back and looked at her, waiting patiently for her to continue while keeping his arm around her shoulders.

"Long story short," she continued. "I was stuck married to Creek, you didn't exist, and in the end it turned out Creek was working with the Bergens and wanted to feed us all to them on Trollstice." She frowned. "It was just... weird and scary. I woke up just before I was pushed into a Bergen's mouth."

"You're right, that is weird," Branch remarked. Suddenly he wound his arms around her and pulled her close and into his lap. "But Creek's not your husband, _I am_."

She giggled at his statement. "A little jealous, are we?" she teased.

Branch had his face settled thoughtfully on her shoulder now as they both say in a calm embrace. "Me? Jealous of dream Creek? Never."

"Mmhm." She hugged him close, her eyes closing as sleep began to drift into her mind. Sitting in his arms she felt safe and secure. No nightmares would harm her now.

Her light snores alerted Branch that she had fallen asleep against his shoulder. He chuckled before gathering her gently in his arms and carrying her back inside.

When he had settled them both among the covers, she immediately snuggled into him. Though it took awhile, eventually Branch drifted off to sleep as well.

No nightmares bothered them that night.


End file.
